kineticfandomcom-20200213-history
Chronokinesis
'Chronokinesis' With time on your side, you're more dangerous than a nuclear bomb About it... The name chronos means time in Greek, after the great titan. In truth, power over the time stream is very dangerous. Here are some of the basic capabilities *Accelerate, slow and/or stop time to others while being able to move freely. *Accelerated Time Bolts : The power to emit bolts that cause time to accelerate that cause targets to age rapidly. *Accelerated Time Bomb Generation : The ability to create temporal explosives that rapidly age anything caught in their blast radius. *''Appearance'' of Enhanced Reflexes and Enhanced Speed *Flash-Forward : The ability to go forward through time. *Temporal Looping: The power to loop time and trap anyone or anything into reiterating time stream *Loop the time to gain Infinite Supply. *Temporal Rewind to reverse the effects of recent events *Repair damaged objects. *Resurrect the dead. *Temporal Healing *Time Travel *Accelerated Probability: The power to see what choice one should make when confronted with a situation, to predict the outcomes of certain situations, and then to accelerate oneself along that path of causality immediately. *Age Manipulation of both living beings and objects: *Move the effects of time elsewhere. *Slow or stop effects of time. *Reduce things to dust. *Time Theft : The ability to steal time from others. *Chronokinetic Constructs : The ability to create tools, weapons, armor, and even appendages out of time *Event Manipulation *Future Manipulation *Past Manipulation *Parachronal Cognition : The ability to perceive how time plays out in parallel timelines. *Perceive both past and future. *Chrono Vision *Omnichronal Perception : The ability to view every event across all of the infinite timelines simultaneously *Perceive the history of objects. *Temporal Cognition : The power to perceive time. *Temporal Duplication : The power to pull past and future incarnations of oneself or others out of the time stream. *Temporal Erasure: The ability to isolate and completely erase certain periods in time. *Temporal Matter Selection : The ability to move matter and objects from one time period to another. *Temporal Protection : The power to be immune to alterations in the time stream. *Temporal Trapping : The power to trap others in time. *Time stream Shift : The ability to dispatch oneself into a different time-stream *Immortality by freezing your age Crazy right? The possibilities are enormous. And sadly, this is a power everyone knows about though they tend to stay at the freezing time thing. Users include: Kronos the titan of time, Dio Brando from JoJo Bizarre Adventure, the time ghost from Danny Phantom, Dr who (love that guy), Dylan from Maximum Ride series (the guy can see the future), Pheobe from the Charmed show who aslo has premonition, the Doc from back to the future with the Flux Capacitor, and all time travel sitiations that popular tv shows always pull off. Also theres a space time crystal somewhere out there thats virtually indestructable. find it and time and space are in your control. Questions in the comments please